EITC Official Ranking System
Due to massive confusion and requests by many EITC I have been pushed to create a new Ranking System less Complicated and not filled with random ranks that will have Two Military Branches: Navy and Army. Most given thanks to Samuel Redbeard for most Ideas of Ranks and Titles. EITC Ranks The EITC Private Military is seperated into two Branches Navy and Army better known as the Black Guard 'The EITC Navy' #'Recruit ' #'Cadet' #'Able Seaman' '' #'Leading Seaman'' '' #'''Petty Officer #'Chief Petty Officer' '' #'Warrant Officer'' '' #'''Midshipman'' '' #'Ensign' '' #'Guard'' '' #'''Marine'' '' #'Commando' '' #'Officer'' '' #'''Sub - Lieutenant'' '' #'Lieutenant' '' #'Lieutenant - Commander'' '' #'''Captain'' '' #'Commodore' '' #'Rear - Admiral'' '' #'''Vice - Admiral'' '' #'Admiral' '' #'Admiral of the Fleet'' '' #'Lord Admiral '' #'Grand Admiral '' #'Warlord/War-Chief ' ''NOTE: Ranks 1 through 9 are Enlisted Members within the EITC Navy.'' ''NOTE: Ranks 10 through 17 are for Veterans within the EITC Navy.'' ''NOTE: Ranks 18 through 25 are for Officers within the EITC Navy.'' '''The EITC Army #'Recruit ' #'Cadet' '' #'Thug'' '' #'''Private'' '' #'Grunt' '' #'Lance Corporal'' '' #'''Corporal'' '' #'Sergeant' '' #'Staff Sergeant'' '' #'''Warrant Officer'' '' #'Chief Warrant Officer' #'Sergeant Major' '' #'Second Lieutenant ' #'Lieutenant ' #'Captain''' #'Major' '' #'Lieutenant Colonel ' #'Colonel'' '' #'''Assassin'' '' #'Elite Assassin' '' #'Major General'' '' #'''Lieutenant General'' '' #'General ' #'Field Marshall ' #'Marshall of the Army ' #'Lord Marshall ' NOTE: Ranks 1 through 10 are Enlisted Members within the EITC Army. NOTE: Ranks 11 through 19 are for Veterans within the EITC Army. NOTE: Ranks 20 through 26 are for Officers within the EITC Army. 'Side Ranks of Branches and Departments' Commandant ~ Head of the Department of Central Intelligence ~ Major General Jason Sergeant Major ~Head of the Department of Warfare ~ Lord Sven Daggersteel Lieutenant General ~ Head of the Department of Security ~ Grand Admiral Eric Machawk Executive Secretary of Defense ~ Head of the Department of Defense ~ Lord Johnny Coaleaston Secretary of the Court of Directors ~ Head Senior Lord ~ Lord Andrew Mallace Excecutive Director ~ Head of the Department of Trade ~ Lord Cad Bane Excecutive Aide ~ Lord Governor's right hand man ~ Lord John Warsmythe ''' '''Chief Lord of Armed Forces ~ Head of the Military ~ Lord Admiral Maxamillion The EITC HIgh Command The High Command Replaces The First in Command if they are not online. Most power goes to the Court of Directors. The High Command changes with the 2nd. Lord Governor's Trust in his Choice of # in Commands. Johnny Goldtimbers -- First in Command ~ 2st. Lord Governor ' '''Cad Bane -- Second in Command ~ Lord (5 Star) ' '''John Warsmythe -- Third in Command ~ Lord (4 Star) Johnny Coaleaston -- Forth in Command ~ Lord (3 Star) 'The Lord Governor's Council' The Lord Governor's Council consists of 7 EITC Members choosen by the 2nd. Lord Governor which could change at anytime with the Current or Future 2nd. Lord Governor. *'Lord Jeremiah Garland' *'Lord John Warsmythe' *'Lord Johnny Coaleaston' *'Lord Andrew Mallace' *'Grand Admiral Eric Machawk' *'Lord Cad Bane' *'Lord Admiral William Brawlmartin' 'The EITC Theme Song!' thumb|300px|right|The EITC Theme dedicated to Lord Cutler Beckett Category:EITC Category:Governments